endgame_vgfandomcom-20200213-history
Physical condition
Health (HP) Your character's physical resilience and overall ability to withstand pain is represented by your characters health. When you lose health it means that your character has been injured in some way. When your character's health gets to low, they could fall unconcious or even die. You start off with an amount of HP equal to 30+(Consitution x 2) Increasing Hit Points Whenever your consitution score increases, you gain two extra hit points per point of Con increase. Natural Healing Hp replenishes slowly on its own. Every 8 hours of rest you regain hp equal to 1/2 Con (min 1). If in a safe and comfortable place like an actual bed or in a settlement you instead regain hp equal to your Con per 8 hours of rest (min 2). Bleeding Out (B.O.L) When your character's health reaches 0 or below you start to bleed out. When you bleed out you must make a fort save equal to the amount of damage you took that dropped your Hp to be dropped to 0 or below. If you had 5 health left and took 6 damage you must make a fort save of 6 each turn. If you fail the fort save you take damage equal to half of the DC of the Fortitude save (in this example 3 damage). If you take more damage while bleeding out the DC of the fort save can become more difficult. Continuing the last example, the character is at -1 hp with a bleed out level (B.O.L.) of 6. If they are attacked again while bleeding out and take 7 damage from a single attack, their bleed out level raises to 7. If you are still alive after bleeding out for 1 minute (since the last time your B.O.L. changed) you can make a fortitude save with a DC equal to 10+ your current bleed out level. If you pass, you are no longer bleeding out and you no longer have to make the fort saves, unless you are hit again, in which case the process starts over again; if you fail you continue to bleed out but you can make the save to stop bleeding out every turn until you pass or die. Or you can be stabalized by any PC or NPC that performs first aid on you and passes. Fighting On (F.O.L.) When your character's health reaches -1 or below you start Fighting On. You have taken so much pain you are on the verge of collapse. Every turn you start with negative hit points you must make a will save with a DC equall to your negative hp value. If you start your turn with -10 hp you must make a will save with a DC of 10. If you fail you fall unconcious. After 1 minute (if you are still alive) you may make another will save equal to 10+ your Fighting On Level (F.O.L.). If you pass you regain conciousness. If you fail you can retry every hour. If it is not possible for you to pass you must wait until natural healing kicks in and your F.O.L decreases; however this could mean being unconcious for days, and you could die of dehydration, starvation, or by an enemy who comes across you in your uncouncious state. If any PC or NPC heals you with a first aid check you could come to conciousness that way. If you become concious again your hp remain the same but you no longer have to make a will save to stay concious unless you take any more damage. If you pass your will save to not fall unconcious; however you take a -1 penalty to every d20 roll. If you pass your will save by 5 or more this penalty does not apply to you, for this turn. Every time you pass your will save by less than 5 the -1 penalty increases cumulatively (max -5) until you are no longer at negative hp (or untill you fall unconcious) If you take damage from bleeding out or from being attacked while Fighting On your F.O.L. increases to match your negative hp level. Threshold of Pain (T.o.P.) The Threshold of Pain represents the amount of pain it takes to knock a character unconcious regardless of their hp. A character's T.o.P. depends on 2 factors. For Characters between levels 1 and 10 their T.o.P is equal to 15+ their bonus to their fort save. For Characters between levels 11 and 20 their T.o.P is equal to 20+their fort bonus. For Characters between levels 21 and 30 their T.o.P is equal to 25+their fort bonus. For example a level 7 Character with a fort bous of +4 their T.o.P would be 19. If a character takes damage eqaul to or greater than their T.o.P from a single attack they immediately fall unconcious regardless of their hp. They do not bleed out unless th attack also knocks them to 0 hp or below. Characters who are knocked unconcious this way can make a fort save (on your next turn) with a DC equal to half the damage they took that knocked them unconcious this way. On a pass the character is concious with their current hp total. On a fail nothing happens but they can try again every turn. If the attack against your character that equaled or exceeded your T.o.P also knocked you unconcious use those rules for coming back to conciousness and not these. Death If you hp total gets to low your character dies. The hp total at which your character dies is equal to the negative value of your T.o.P. A character with a T.o.P of 22 dies at negative 22 hp. If your character dies, don't rip up the character sheet right away. If you recieve medical attention quick enough your character might live (see rules for reviving a character) Blood Value Every time you take damage you lose some blood. That blood is in limited supply and replenishes very slowly. Your max blood level is always triple your maximum health. The more blood you lose the less capable you are at doing anything. Every time you take piercing damage or damage from bleeding out (see bleeding out) you take the same amount of damage to your blood value. Whenever you take bludgening damage you take half of that total damage to your blood value. Whenever you take slashing damage you take double that damage to your blood value. For example a character with 32 hp has a blood value of 96. That same character is hurt pretty bad in a battle. Overal they take 16 bludgening damage 4 piercing damage and 10 slashing damage. There hp is reduced to 2 and their blood value is reduced to 64. So they are about to enter critical condition but they didn't lose to much blood. Blood Value replenishes over time but very slowly. Your blood value replenishes by 1/2 your Con every 24 hours. You can also replenish your blood value by getting a blood transfushion from someone (see transfushion under medical skill). You can only recieve blood from certain people based on your blood type. Your blood type is determined at the begining of the game. When you are creating your character roll a d8 and refer to the chart below. 1-A+ 2-A-- 3-B+ 4-B-- 5-AB+ 6-AB-- 7-O+ 8-O-- Just in case you don't know the rules for what blood type can recieve what blood here is a summary. A can recieve from A and O. B can recieve from B and O. AB can recieve from any. O can only recieve from O. People with a positive blood type can recieve from people with either positive or negative blood types. People with negative blood types can only recieve blood from people with negative blood types. Depending on your blood type and the blood types of your party members you may either be able to transfer blood between party members at will or you may have to hoard blood packs to survive.